Focus
by MissHeartfilia
Summary: Finding the light is much harder than it seems. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsunekitsune-bi: It's been quite some time since I've written anything so please excuse my poor . . . everything. Keep in mind that this story was written on a whim and may not be updated regularly, if at all. You can say that this story was inspired by or based off of my other fiction, Stretching Shadows, which has been pretty much abandoned. Well anyway enjoy and remember, whether you love it or hate it, review! I don't bite . . . much. **

**Summary: Finding the light is much harder then it seems.**

**Focus**

**Chapter 1: Open Wide**

Rain fell heavily to the ground, drowning the already low voices in its downpour. The small crowd of passersby quickly dispersed and leaving only one in the graveyard. A girl with hair as black as midnight stood alone in front of a tombstone. It read "A loving wife and mother."

The girl took a deep breath and began to remember the short time she had with her mother.

"Mother, when will you be coming home?"

"Soon, Hinata, very soon." Luckily young Hinata didn't grasp the double meaning in her words.

"Soon enough to celebrate my birthday?"She said. Her childish plea went unanswered and silence engulfed the room.

Hiashi sat at his wife's bedside with his head in his hands and sighed shakily. He was so completely lost, so out of control of the situation at hand, it was as if the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders and he was about to drop it.

"Hinata, say . . . goodbye to your mother and head home with your aunt." said Hiashi his weak voice breaking the short silence. Hinata looked at her father worry filling her features; she had never heard her father sound like that before. But she went over to her mother nonetheless and said her goodbye, a soft, barely audible sound, and then hugged her mother tightly with the newfound fear. She began to leave and paused at the door, looking back at her mother who had a smile on her face, and her father who had returned his head to his hands once again. Something was wrong but the young Hinata couldn't understand what it could possibly be.

The next day Hinata understood everything.

Her mother was gone and she would not be coming back.

That night her all seeing eyes were forced open, and she was made to see the ugliness that is the world.

Hinata crept into Hiashi's study and saw him. He was slumped in his chair barely aware of his eldest daughter entering the room.

"Father?" she said voice filled with confusion as silence filled the room. Hiashi finally looked up at his daughter and made Hinata wish she had stayed in her room. Hiashi broke into pitiful sobs immediately at the sight of his eldest.

A father is strong.

A father is unbreakable.

A father is protection.

To such a man break down and cry, is something no child should see.

The shelter Hinata had sought in her father's arms was no more.

"You look just like her." he said and smiled. It was broken and torn but a smile nonetheless.

It was the first time she saw him cry.

And the last time she saw him smile.

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsunekitsune-bi: Glad to see some rather enthusiastic readers out there. Thanks for the reviews, the feedback encourages me greatly. Hopefully the next update will be posted in the next few days. If not, it might take a week or so due to Otakon (Otaku convention) coming up. Oh and this chapter is a little shorter simply because I didn't want to re-write the whole Itachi thing. So I'm lazy, sue me. **

**Summary: Finding the light is much harder then it seems.**

**Focus**

**Chapter 2: Closed Tight**

Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep . . . was the only sound in the room besides the steady breaths of the injured, of the captured.

Sasuke lay alone in his hospital room, with a thousand different contraptions keeping him restrained.

Alone with his thoughts, his mind, and the one thing he truly feared; himself.

In such a lonely state Sasuke was left to contemplate the rest of his existence.

With his purpose fulfilled, what did he have to live for?

With the question still in mind Sasuke drifted off into another drug-induced sleep.

Blood as red as crimson smeared across his cheeks as he tried to wipe the tears away, his aunt and uncle were gone and he needed to get help. Sasuke ran as fast as his small feet could carry him to his house and then slide to a stop at the door. What if the culprit was still around? What if he had gotten to his parents? Once again Sasuke wiped away the tears and took a deep breath, he had to go in and find out.

Suddenly, Sasuke wished he hadn't.

Sasuke's parents lay strewn across the floor, a pool of their blood stretched out towards the door as if reaching for help even after death. Tears immediately began to fall from Sasuke's eyes as he called out to his dead mother and father.

Itachi emerged from the shadows, red eyes spinning as he recreated the nightmare over and over and over again until Sasuke finally collapsed.

"Foolish little brother." echoed in his mind as he struggled in his sleep.

He remembered that night all too well.

It was the night that Sasuke closed his eyes to the world and created his own, one where getting revenge was all that mattered.

Regardless of how good his sight was he had refused to see the world around him for what it was and is now as lost as ever, like a child in the dark, he stumbled constantly and made many mistakes.

Only one question haunts him; Now what?

**(A/n: Click that button ↓ and leave me a review)**


End file.
